


When Words Come to Life

by OftenLostInMyHead



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, stories - Fandom, storytelling - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenLostInMyHead/pseuds/OftenLostInMyHead
Summary: A Collection of Stories that I have Written Over the Years





	1. When Sky Meets Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Though many call me a poet, I think myself a storyteller. Many of these stories are very personal and close to my heart. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I have enjoyed writing them.

Blue as the grand cerulean Sky  
As the Cosmos that shimmer through the night  
As the Mountains that stand tall and strong  
As the Ocean dancing in the sun  
As the Sapphires hiding in the dust  
As the Moon on a summer's twilight

Brown as the sturdy Earth below  
As the Dirt after heavy rain  
As the Forest that sways in the breeze  
As the Bark of the oldest tree  
As the Coffee scent that wafts through warm air  
As the Honey that sweetens all good things

As the Sky met the Earth  
They fell  
Through time and space  
Across galaxies and oceans  
And in Love

The Sky is everywhere  
And it begins at our feet  
Touching the Earth  
Keeping it close  
While holding its breaking pieces together

The stars in the Sky  
Are as countless  
As the sands of the Earth  
But not all stars belong up Above  
And the Universe gives way  
To dust and storms

The endless Empyrean  
Dances and swirls  
Stretching through time  
Past and Future  
All the while remaining in the Present

But the Earth  
Oh the broken Earth cannot last  
And it fades  
Into the darkest night  
Brown leaving Blue as slowly as it came

And slowly the Sky falls  
Blue fading as Brown  
For the Sky without her Earth  
Is as Dark without Light  
And Rain without Shine  
And Dance without Music

Brown is no longer sturdy Earth  
Blue not cerulean Sky  
The galaxies fall  
And the oceans fade  
Along with our Blue and Brown eyes


	2. The Stillest Day

One day  
Every year  
The earth stands perfectly still  
Waiting  
Listening

Many think that day  
Is in the Winter  
When everything is cold  
And silent  
And dead  
But this is not true  
For even in the Winter  
The wind blows  
And snow flutters down  
From the Heavens

Some suppose  
That day is dreary  
And sad  
And dark  
A stormy day in the spring  
But even on stormy days  
The rain falls from the sky  
That heaves  
With burning sadness

Others believe  
That the day is no Day at all  
But in the darkest of Nights  
When the world sleeps  
And nothing stirs  
And the wind holds its breath  
And the sun dies  
But in the Darkest Night  
The stars shine all the brighter  
Dancing in the Empyrean

No  
The stillest day  
Is a day about mid-August  
In the sweltering heat  
When no wind blows  
And the Sun's rays stand still  
While the earth ceases to revolve  
The day everyone knows  
Yet no one remembers

On the stillest day  
The birds are silent  
And the wind won't blow  
And the Sun stays still  
On the stillest day  
No one stirs  
And nothing moves  
And the earth halts in the sky  
On the stillest day  
There is no light  
And there is no dark  
And there is nothing in between

Because on the stillest day  
The Universe sighs  
Then it pauses  
Listening  
Waiting


	3. End of the World

What if the world ended today?  
Is there anything you would've wanted to say?

Would you want to hold someone's hand  
Or grab a sword and take a final stand?

Would you sit back and let everything die  
Or would you do all you could to fight?

Would you kill, would you rob, would you laugh, would you kiss  
If today was the last day to do all this?

Is there anything you would've wanted to do  
If today was the last day for you to?


	4. Fallen Wishes

You always wish for something more  
But I am not a dandelion

You dream of better days and faraway places  
But I cannot take you there

You think you're not good enough  
But you're my whole world

You deserve the whole universe  
But I am just a star

Stars do not stay in the sky forever  
I'm afraid this star is falling  
And everyone knows  
Fallen wishes don't come true

I'll fall from the sky  
And break into pieces  
In hopes that you'll put me back together  
And put me back in the sky

How? You wonder  
How is a fallen star returned to its rightful place in the Empyrean?  
You must stretch your broken wings  
And fly once again

So wish upon your dandelion  
And dream of better days  
Know that you are everything  
And the universe is yours

Then run and take a leap of faith  
Stretch your wings and ride the wind  
Put your fallen star back among the Cosmos

And then you will realise  
Fallen stars make the prettiest wishes  
And you are enough


	5. Darkness Inside

Embrace the darkness  
Inside yourself

Hold tight and let it  
Consume you,  
Crawling up your shoulder and  
Into your mouth,  
Down into your heart

Embrace the darkness  
Inside yourself

Let it fester and grow,  
Shrouding you in an  
Empty black, a blinding ink  
That spreads to your whole being  
In the blink of an eye

Everyone fights the darkness  
They take light into themselves  
In hopes of fighting the monsters  
That infest others  
For fear of darkness taking over

Embrace the darkness  
Inside yourself  
Until darkness you become


	6. The Things I Never Saw

I never saw the moon  
Crossing the sky through the swirling galaxy and past stars  
While thinking of holding your hand

I never saw the ocean  
Dancing and crashing in the midday sun on the beach  
With you standing in the cold waves by your friends

I never saw you walking alone  
Through crowds upon crowds of people bustling past  
As you looked for someone who wasn't there at your side

I never saw the way you smiled  
When I asked you to join us for lunch in the shade of a small building  
And sat to join us in the heat

I never saw how relaxed you seemed  
When we sat near each other as we travelled  
Your head in my lap as you fell asleep

I never saw how close we became  
As you came to my house every weekend from then on  
Always finding an excuse to stay later each time

I never saw how quiet you were  
When we argued and things became awkward  
But we made up because we still wanted to talk

I never saw the light leave your eyes  
When you were tired and sad and hurt  
And I would try to make it better but never seemed quite able to

I never saw you sitting there  
Alone down the hall with your guitar case in hand  
And your backpack slung over your slouching shoulders

I never saw you glance at me  
When I laughed too loud  
Hoping you would hear because I knew you didn't want to see me

I never saw you leave  
As quickly as you came  
Thinking I had never even known you were there

And now I sit here under the moon  
Remembering the first time  
I thought of holding your hand  
While the stars glittered  
And the wind blew gently

But time moves on  
Taking more than it gives  
A friend to no man  
Or any living creature on the earth

So here I sit in the night  
Watching the moon travel across the dark sky  
And the stars dance

Remembering all the things I never saw


	7. Monsters Under the Bed

There is a Monster  
Under my bed  
Hiding in the darkest shadows  
Waiting in the Night  
Still enough that the very air does not know it exists

When I'm past the point of sleeplessness  
Into the deepest dreams  
The Monster cautiously peers out  
From under the bed  
Glancing into the quiet room  
And creeping out without a sound

The Monster stares silently  
As I sleep in unknowing bliss  
Dreaming of days long past  
And the future to come  
While the Monster lurks ever closer

When it draws near  
I stir and turn  
Rolling onto my side and sighing deeply  
The Monster steps back and waits  
Then shuffles closer once more

It reaches out with a clawed hand  
Reaches for my face  
Not making a sound  
And ever so slowly  
Tucks a lock of hair behind my ear

The Monster hums a lullaby  
And wishes me goodnight  
It kisses me gently on the head  
And waits by my side  
Until the sun's warm rays touch the wall opposite the window

Some speak of Fairy Godmothers  
Or Guardian Angels keeping watch  
But there is no one I'd trust more  
To keep me safe through the night  
Than the Monster under my bed


	8. Nothing to Write

There is nothing left to write  
All ideas are done and gone  
The pages meant for ink, left white  
Blank like a newborn fawn

There is nothing left to write  
As I sit here with a pen  
Staring late into the night  
Trying to think of something then

There is nothing left to write  
No word or phrase to come  
So I set the page alight  
And rub ashes on my thumb

There is nothing left to write  
And no paper to write on  
The morning birds are taking flight  
I've written to the dawn

There is nothing left to write  
Not then, not now, nor ever  
Burnt pages are not a pretty sight  
They're proof of my endeavor

There is nothing left to write  
There's nothing in my head  
My soul longs to take flight  
For soon I will be dead

I take a break from writing  
From thinking thoughts of smoke  
I see no use in rewriting  
Things that have already been wrote

The days fly past, then weeks, then years  
Pen and paper sit on the desk  
The ink, once beautiful, now smudges and smears  
And writing seems grotesque

Perhaps I should write once more  
I sit with pen in hand  
Oh, but this is such a bore  
And I have nothing planned

There is nothing left to write  
And there's promise to Death to fulfill  
I wanted to write before the eternal night  
And now I never will


	9. Lost

Once I knew the way

But now I am lost

Lost on the road

On the journey

And inside myself

But sometimes

You have to be lost

To find yourself again


	10. Suicide

Blood red wrists  
And bleeding thighs  
Cuts on hips  
And puffy eyes

Cutting, bleeding  
Sink stained red  
Nobody cares  
Until I'm dead

A pull of a trigger  
A cut of a knife  
A knot of a rope  
I take my life

You feel awful  
That much is true  
But when I was broken  
Where were you?


	11. All in My Head

I'm falling apart  
I'm breaking inside  
There's no where to run  
And no where to hide

I can't go on anymore  
I wish I was dead  
But how do you run  
From what's inside your head?


	12. Hush Little Baby

Hush, little baby  
Get some rope  
Wear it as a necklace  
Around your throat

After that  
If you aren't dead  
You can put a bullet  
Through your head

And if a trigger  
You cannot pull  
A knife will make your body  
Still and cold

If a stab wound  
Will not kill  
You can always use  
The bottle of pills

But if you're out of  
"Sleep" medicine  
A step off a building  
Can be your end

There are endless ways  
Trust me  
To reach that cold  
Eternal sleep


	13. Holding On

They tell you to hold on

So you do

You hold on tightly

Struggling, fighting

Until you realise

They're the ones letting go


	14. Friends of Death

I made acquaintances with Death  
His gaze a veil of Bone  
I asked for pricey Favors  
He never did me wrong

One day I had to pose as Death  
Wear His Ring and Do His job  
I couldn't bring myself to kill  
The poor souls  
The Ring - I took it off

The Favors grew greater  
Soon I knew  
Death would no longer offer His hand  
I owed a price Death would pay  
With His own Life - Unwillingly

But Death came back (he always does)  
He came to take me away  
We sat together a while  
Waiting for the End - The Day

Then He rose, I followed suit  
He looked me in the Eye  
We left Arm in arm  
To the pearly gates  
My friend Death  
Goodbye


	15. Dragons

Come with me  
We'll answer the call  
We'll travel the world  
I won't let you fall  
We must find the Dragons

Wading through stars  
And walking on seas  
Running with wind  
And swinging through trees  
Watching for Dragons

My soul roams free  
Through the grand blue sky  
Soaring higher as  
The moons go by  
Searching for Dragons

We'll run and we'll fly  
We'll swim and we'll walk  
If you stand still  
And if you don't talk  
You'll hear the Dragons

Listen closely and  
You will know  
The sway of the earth  
And the speech of the snow  
Closer to Dragons

And if you stand still  
You can understand  
The music that beats  
Across the whole land  
Played by the Dragons

Now close your eyes  
Open your mind  
And in the darkness  
You will find  
The land of the Dragons

So here we are  
At the end of it all  
I promised that I'd  
Never let you fall  
And here there be Dragons


	16. For Her

We have skin made of galaxies  
and bones made of steel,  
and they say eyes are window to the soul  
but ours are as opaque  
as the Earth  
on which we stand.

We have voices made of dynamite  
and wills made of diamonds,  
but dynamite was meant to blow  
and diamonds meant to turn  
back to the Earth  
from whence they came.

Honey and ice run through our veins,  
and when nothing else remains,  
our souls burn as bright  
as the noonday sun.

We are stars and tears and pixie dust,  
and everything in between.

Beneath our veils  
of shadows and secrets,  
we only have shattered glass hearts,  
crumbling to dust and ash.

And in the end,  
standing alone in the darkness,  
we must reach down  
and pick up the pieces.


	17. High

Tell me, my love  
What are you on?  
We all choose our poison  
But I didn't realise  
How far you'd go

We smell all the colours  
And hear all the scents  
We feel every word  
And see every Galaxy  
That has ever passed through the sky

Thoughts swirl like smoke  
Dancing through the air  
Every breath sends you flying  
And sometimes things  
Are all the more beautiful for it

Tell me, my love  
How high are you?  
I'd tell you to stop  
But I'm already soaring  
Past every star in the Cosmos

You've picked your poison  
And I think I've found mine  
We both know our Heaven  
But why would I need drugs  
If I'm high on you?


	18. The Forgotten Generation

We are the Forgotten Generation  
Left to fend for Ourselves  
In the Mountains of Isolation  
And find our own Paths  
Through the Forest  
Which no man has walked before

We are the Neglected Generation  
Scorned and "Entitled"  
To those  
Insurmountable Rights  
Which we have not yet  
Been given

We are the Broken Generation  
Expected to act  
As though everything in our life  
Is alright  
When we can no longer  
Push on through the Storm

We are the Fallen Generation  
Watching the World around us  
Excel and Progress  
While we struggle  
With Ideas and Substances  
We cannot understand

We are the Forgotten Generation  
Alone in the Darkness  
Fighting to Remember who we are  
And crying out  
In hopes that one day  
Someone will see Us


	19. The Things I’d Give

I love you.

It's sudden and it's blunt and it's true.

But oh! the things I'd give to have you know.

Dear god, I'd give anything.

Anything to take away the pain.

Anything to help you feel whole.

Anything to make you better.

Anything to have you be mine.

Don't you know the things I'd give you?

I'd give you a shoulder to cry on, and a gentle hand to wipe the tears away.

I'd give you a kiss or two or maybe a thousand and then some.

Or perhaps a hand to hold through the dark and the rain, and through the sun and shine too.

I'd give you anything if you asked.

I'd give you the sun, the moon, the stars.

I'd give you the universe to explore.

I'd level mountains and tame seas and extinguish the deadliest of fires.

I'd bring peace to the world in hopes of bringing peace to you.

I'd give you a family, a home, a place to call yours.

I'd give you my life if that's what you wanted.

Don't you know the things I'd give you?

Dear god, I'd give anything.

Yet, here I stand, giving you everything I can.

It's never enough, is it?

You go elsewhere in search of what you desire, leaving me behind holding the pieces of a broken heart.

Of my broken heart.

And still, as soon as you come back, I hide the pieces away and give you everything again.

Because I love you.

Because you don't know the things I'd give.

Oh god, I'd give you everything.


	20. Missing You

"I will not cry," I tell myself  
And while no tears fall from my eyes  
The hole in my heart grows a little bit wider  
Knowing how much I'll miss you


	21. Human

Everything you do

Reminds me that you're Human

And even though it hurts

I Always love You a little more

For it


	22. Talk Me Down

Talk to me, please  
You never do  
And now I'm afraid that you're lost

Why won't you talk?

Talk to me, dear  
I think I can help  
With the pain you keep buried inside

I just want to help

Talk to me, hun  
I can see you breaking  
I'm picking up the pieces of your shattered soul

I won't let you fall anymore

Talk to me, doll  
You're scaring me now  
Please let me in so I can take away the darkness

Give me your hand

Talk to me, sweetheart  
I know you're afraid  
But I won't let the monsters hurt you

And I'll fix your heart

Talk to me, love  
I'll hold you tight  
The galaxies will watch over you now

You are not alone

Why won't you talk?  
I just want to help  
I won't let you fall anymore  
Give me your hand  
And I'll fix your heart  
You are not alone


	23. The Way We Were

We were always a certain way  
But why?

We'd laugh  
Then we'd fight  
And we'd stop.

We'd talk  
And then start all over again.

Laugh.  
Fight.  
Stop.  
Talk.

But there were always the moments  
In between  
That weren't laughing  
Or fighting  
Or stopping  
Or talking.

Those moments  
Were my favourites.

In the never ending cycle  
Of the way that we were  
I'd never change a thing.

Especially not the moments in between.

We were always a certain way  
But why?

I guess  
That's just the way we were.


	24. Break Them

Breaking someone  
Isn't easy  
Nor is it hard in any way

Most think that to break someone  
You must hate them  
With every fibre of your being  
And leave them  
Without so much as a trace  
Of who you used to be

Some think that to break someone  
You must forget them  
And make them think  
You never even knew you were there  
So they feel helpless  
And sad to know they'd lost someone

Others think that to break someone  
You must tell them all the things  
They never wanted to hear  
And make them feel  
Like they're not good enough  
To see the sun another day

But in order to truly break someone  
You must first Love them  
Wholeheartedly  
Unconditionally  
And with everything you have  
So they feel needed and loved

Then you need to rely on them  
As much as they rely on you  
And give them enough  
That they try to help  
But never becoming too close

And once they give you their Heart  
You must hold it gently  
And softly  
And you must hold it close  
But not close enough

Then one day  
Out of the blue  
Give it back

Give back their Heart  
With a sad smile  
And tell them  
They were almost there  
But not quite

Walk away without looking back  
For if you look back  
They will see the tears in your eyes  
And know that  
You've broken too

Because breaking someone isn't hard  
All you have to do is love them enough  
That they think you want them  
When you really don't

But breaking someone isn't easy  
Because for every Heart you give back  
You lost a little bit of yours


	25. OKAY

"I'm fine."

"I'm good enough."

"Don't worry about me."

"I'll be alright."

I tell myself all these lies

Because I am not ok

But I want to be.

And so I shall continue

To repeat these words

Like a mantra:

I'm ok

I'm o k

I'm b r O K e n


	26. What Do a you Fear?

Everyone is afraid of something  
Whether it be bugs or heights  
Darkness or death  
All living things have a greatest fear  
But what am I afraid of?  
Yes, I'm afraid of bugs and monsters and embarrassment and the likes  
But what is my biggest fear?  
I think I'm afraid of what I'm becoming  
What I could do to myself  
How broken I am  
I'm afraid of someone finding out what I really am  
What I really do  
What I really think  
So what's my greatest fear?  
In the end  
My greatest fear  
Is me


	27. Shattered Mirrors

When I was little  
I would look into the mirror  
And see dragons  
And fairies  
And grand castles in far off lands

Now I see cobwebs  
And reflections  
Of what used to be

When I was little  
I would look into the mirror  
And see pirates  
And princesses  
And ships tossed on the waves

Now I see darkness  
In an ocean  
Of which there is no escape

When I was little  
I would look into the mirror  
And see spaceships  
And aliens  
And stars gleaming in the sky

Now I see empty eyes  
And broken souls  
That can never be more than they are

When I was little  
I would look into the mirror  
And see lifetimes of past and present  
And dreams in faraway places  
And a future with no end

Now I see nightmares  
And ends of worlds  
Through dark eyes and broken hopes

When I was little  
I would look into the mirror  
And see a princess  
A pirate  
A dragon  
A fairy  
A knight  
A witch  
A dreamer

 

Now I just see    m e


	28. Broken Clocks

Tick Tock goes the clock  
Beating steadily like a heart  
Shiny brass  
Polished face  
And flawless

Time runs every clock  
Turning the arms forward  
Running fast  
Sometimes flying  
Ever moving on

TTick TTock goes the clock  
Stuttering like pebbles down a hill  
Passed on to the next day  
The next lifetime  
Growing old

The hands are turning  
Counting away the time  
Never knowing  
If or when  
It will end

Ti-Ti-TickTick Tock goes the old clock  
Running slower through the day  
Stopping and starting  
And skipping along  
Slowly breaking

The clock is passed on  
Through hands and places  
Used and abused  
Until it is dropped  
Broken

T-T-T-Ti c kT i c  k  To c  k  goes the broken clock  
Scratched and faded  
And no longer true  
To the time  
It once kept so close

Tick Tock  
T i c k T o c k  
T i c k T T o c k  
T T T i c k k T T T o o c k  
T i c k


	29. Oceans

I'm drowning in an ocean

That no one can see

Struggling to keep my head up

While the weight drags me down

To the swirling depths

And every time I take a breath

I breathe a little less

As my lungs fill with water

Sinking in the crushing darkness

Of the ocean that

No one can see


	30. Pained Love

I love you.  
My whole heart belongs to you and you don't even know.  
Because your heart belongs to someone else.  
You're scaring me, don't you know?  
And I love it.  
I want to keep you safe, hold you tight, make you whole.  
But I can't.  
Because you're not mine.  
It's addicting.  
It's intoxicating.  
I can't get enough, and I can't let it go.  
Not this sort of pain.  
Please.  
Please let me in.  
Please let me help you.  
Anytime.  
Anywhere.  
Anything you need.  
Anything at all.  
Because if there's one thing I can't do, it's stand by and watch you get hurt alone.


	31. Forget Me Not

Do you suppose she’s a Wildflower?  
Raging and untamed  
Growing where she pleases  
Choking out whatever stands in her path

Pansies and Violets  
Adorn soft green fields  
Glittering gold under the Sun’s rays  
Littering the landscape  
With painted breezes of watercolour

She flourishes hesitantly  
Carefully and wistfully bold  
Wanting nothing more than to be seen  
But afraid to show herself  
Fearing she will be lost among the others

Daisies and Dandelions  
Quiver in the Wind  
It’s gentle touch sending shivers  
Down their delicate spines  
Fragile yet strong

She stands out now  
The brightest shade of sky blue  
Against the gentle monotones  
And people are afraid  
To pay her due heed

Milkweeds and Wisterias  
Shy from soft drizzles of rain  
Ducking their head as droplets fall  
Enjoying the cool tears of water  
Sad but refreshing

Do you suppose she’s a Wildflower?  
Beautiful and unique  
You say she’s insignificant  
But I think she’s more of a Forget Me Not


	32. Icarus’s Wings

I am made of Wax  
As a Candle or a Crayon  
A Bust and Icarus’s Wings  
I burn myself out  
And melt away  
To give you Light and Imagination  
Hope and Freedom  
I have many purposes  
Fulfilling a role  
Wherever I am needed  
Shaped and moulded  
To the will of those Hands  
That I have given myself to

But as all Good and Useful things  
I must come to an end  
Dripping away  
And bringing you with me  
Closer to our Unavoidable Fate  
Because Candles burn out  
And Crayons are used up  
Busts crack and break  
And my fear is that one day  
Like Icarus  
I will inevitably let you Fall


End file.
